


Past Days

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Marvel, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, OC, Snoke - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform, arura, kaleesh warriors, liesellokidaughter, lokidaughter, sheelal, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has captured another girl who won't open her mind to him. He brings her to Supreme Leader Snoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story. Has nothing to do with my Reylo story.
> 
> There are a few more warnings that Ao3 doesn't have like some child abuse and lots of deadly explosions. You have been warned. Read this at your own risk. This might also be the darkest story I'll ever write.
> 
> I don't own Disney, Lucasfilms, or any partnership with them.

     Kylo Ren came storming in. "Master! She won't break!"

     Snoke (who was physically in Starkiller base at the moment) looked over to Kylo. "Who are you talking about?"

  
     "I have captured a girl with the arms and feet borrowed off General Grievous and I know she has crucial information stored in her head. But she won't let me get in! And she's a mortal, for crying Reek tears!"

     Snoke leaned towards Kylo. "Bring her to me." Kylo nodded and turned, shoving a guard out of the way.

  
     He stormed down to the interrogation chamber. Unlike Rey, the girl was still there. Kylo snapped the binds and she began to kick. He used the Force to immobilize her. "You are coming with me to the Supreme Leader."

     "Thrilled," muttered the girl.

     He locked her four arms in two handcuffs and marched her down to Snoke's chambers with stormtroopers lining the walls. A few more stormtroopers walked in front and behind the two. On their way there they passed Hux and Phasma. "Hux! Phasma! Come!" Barked Kylo.

     Kylo, Phasma, Hux, and the troopers entered Snoke's chambers. Snoke watched as Kylo kicked the stubborn girl in the back. She flew forwards onto her face. Snoke noticed that she did indeed have General Grievous' arms attached to her. She also had Grievous' feet, which were bound to her feet.

     Kylo strode forwards. He grabbed her by her grayish-brown hair and roughly yanked her so her head was upturned towards Snoke. Her worn yet still piercing purplish eyes met with his giant ones.

     "Well," she said weakly. "If it isn't Snoke. The one and only Snoke."

     That voice. It was…so memorable…suddenly Snoke was yanked into a flashback before he could stop himself.

* * *

     Five-year-old Snoke shoveled two spoonfuls of his food into his mouth. "I'm done!" He shouted and bounced out of his chair.  
 

   "Snoke! Finish your breakfast!" Scolded his mother, picking him up.

     "I wanna play!" Snoke kicked.

     "We'll play if you eat," Said his older brother Smoke. "Sound good?"

     "Only if we play Sith and if I get to be Plagus!"

     Smoke shook his head, laughing. "Snoke, you're crazy. And yes, we will. Now eat your breakfast."

     Smoke and Snoke could easily be taken as twins if it weren't for the age difference. Smoke was nearly nine years older than Snoke yet the two got along like no other siblings. Sure, there would be fighting and some crying from one side but the two loved each other's company.

     Snoke and his family lived in a small village on the planet of Yailek. The village was of the same name as the planet. It didn't have a thousand residents in it! But it had species of any kind. Yailek was a village where any alien, no matter what there were, was welcome. The people there got along with everyone else and stayed as far away from the ongoing war as they could. As far as Smoke had lived he never got a chance to use his fighting skills that every resident was taught once they reached 11. And he was glad about that.

     Snoke finished his breakfast and bolted outside. Smoke followed. "I am the evil Satele Shan!" He said in a low growl. "And I will kill you, Darth Plagus!"

     "Nevah!" Screeched Snoke. He grabbed his stick lightsaber. "The Sith will rule the galaxy!"

     Smoke wrapped his fingers around another lightsaber stick and the two fought. Or more like Snoke whipped the stick back and forth and Smoke was doing nearly nothing. It was kind of boring but someone had to watch over Snoke.

     The two dueled with all their hearts. Snoke and Smoke played Sith until a scout shouted "We've got a war ship on the horizon! Get ready!" Immediately older people from village appeared with guns and weaponry. Women and men lined up with rifles and blasters. Snoke's mother was one of these. Older teenagers did the same. Younger ones like Smoke lead away the younger residents. They began to lead the young children into an underground cell. The cell was stabilized so if the Empire blew up the planet at least everyone in the cell would survive.

     Snoke began to follow his brother but then he saw a young girl sneak off from the pack. He followed her instead. "What are you doing?" He said. "We're supposed to go into the cell!"

     The girl looked like any other human girl. Dark brown hair, purplish eyes, fair skin, everything that a typical six or seven year older girl would be. The only difference was her fingers. She had four fingers and her fourth finger was like another thumb.

     "Hush!" Hissed the girl. "I wanna see. I don't wanna go into that dumb underground thing."

     Snoke didn't agree. He had always been very obedient and easily frightened. Just seeing a gun, whether someone was holding it or not, would scare his wits out of him. "Come on!" He urged.

     "Shut up!" Snoke obeyed. He turned to go back to his brother but to his horror he saw the trapdoor shut. Suddenly he felt alone and abandoned. Snoke inched a little closer to the girl.

     She looked at him strangely. "What's your name?" He asked politely. "I'm Snoke."

     "Arura Jai Cogg Sheelal," said the girl quickly. "Now be quiet."

     They slipped around to see the ship had landed not too far away. A lone woman with dark green robes and gold armor on her shoulders walked forwards. Her bright green eyes pieced the rifles in front of her. She had short dark hair and walked briskly towards the townspeople. Something didn't seem right about her. 

     "Freeze!" Snapped someone, making Snoke jump. He shrank behind Arura a little. "State your name, allegiance, and reason why you're here!"

     The girl gave a cold smirk. Then she lightened up and said "Oh please, must you be so harsh? Why I'm just here to say Hi!" No one believed her. The girl sighed. "You guys don't believe me, do you?"

     "Answer the questions!"

     "My name is Liesel Lokidaughter. I am neutral and I have told you what I've come for!"

     The village people looked at each other. Everyone was confused. This girl, Liesel was kind of strange. Suddenly Liesel flung one of her hands forwards. Green wisps spurted from her fingers and flew across the air to the line of people. An explosion went off and people were flung everywhere. Some were injured, some were fine, and the rest were dead.

     Shots rang out and guns roared as the blasters released the electro shot. Liesel dodged a few and then she used some more of her wisps to keep them away from her. Suddenly she flung a shot back and it hit a man in the head. Liesel took out more people, either by her wisps or turning around the blaster shots. Snoke was afraid. He wished he was underground with his brother. Arura was afraid too but she couldn't take her eyes off the battle.

     Suddenly a woman was hit by her own gun shot. Her gun landed not too far away from Snoke and Arura. But to get it, one of them would have to get into the crossfire. Arura got up and started for it but Snoke stopped her.

     "No. It's dangerous!"

     "That's my middle name."

     "I thought it was Jai."

     Arura knocked Snoke's hand off her shoulder. She bolted forwards. Snoke cringed as Arura dived for the gun and rolled to her feet. She turned on her heel and headed for Snoke.

     "Oh no you don't," sneered Liesel. She waved her right hand and Arura's legs became paralyzed. Arura tripped and fell, the gun flying from her hands. It slid past Snoke.

     Snoke seized the gun. He watched horrified as Liesel dragged Arura to her. She reached to her side and yanked out a throwing dagger. She spun it and aimed the blade at Arura's heart.

     "NOO!!" Snoke howled. He shot Liesel's hand and the dagger dropped. Liesel looked up. She bared her teeth. Snoke pulled the trigger again, shooting Liesel's other hand. Arura was freed. She scrambled away as fast as she could.

     "Snoke!" Screamed his mother. Snoke made a beeline for his mother. Suddenly his legs snapped together and he slammed face first into the ground. Snoke dropped the gun and tried to get away by clawing at the ground. But his little arms were nothing compared to Liesel's power.

     He was dragged across the to Liesel. "Mommy!" Screamed Snoke. His mother shot frantically but Liesel blocked every shot.

     She grabbed Snoke and pulled him up by his collar. She was almost two feet taller than him and her height made her look like a giant to Snoke. And Snoke was five feet!

     She looked up at Snoke's mother. "So this is your son? My, he looks very fine. But he needs something to him."

     "Don't you dare!" Hissed his mother. She raised her gun.

     In one swift movement Liesel kicked the handle of the throwing dagger, flinging it to her hand. She caught it and threw the dagger. Snoke screamed as he watched it fly towards his mom. The dagger lodged itself into the gun just hundredths of a second before she shot. The gun exploded and his mother was thrown back.

     "MOMMY!!"

     His mother scrambled up. She raced across the field towards Snoke. Everyone else ceased their fire so no one hit her by accident. But Liesel used her magic to paralyze Snoke's mom's legs. His mom fell down just like he and Arura had.

     Liesel reached behind her. She yanked out a long metal canister. She pressed a button and activated a red lightsaber. With a cross guard. Liesel slowly brought the lightsaber blade towards Snoke's head. Snoke screamed.

     "No!" Wailed his mother. Liesel casually raised a finger off the lightsaber hilt and forced his mother to the ground. Then she let the blade cut into Snoke's head. Snoke howled, tears flowing freely out of his eyes. He kicked frantically, trying to get away. His mother was screeching something too but Snoke couldn't hear.

     "Leave him alone!" Out of nowhere Arura flung herself forwards and tackled Liesel. The lightsaber was yanked out of Snoke. Arura punched Liesel's face and socked the lightsaber out of her hand. Liesel grabbed Arura's neck and slammed her to the ground. But Arura wasn't about to give up. She screamed, causing Liesel to stumble back covering her ears. Arura got up and fighting with all her might.

     Liesel and Arura had a fistfight. Then Liesel used her magic to fling Arura back. Arura landed near Snoke. "You have all proved yourself useless! And the galaxy does not need useless people!" Liesel boomed. Her hands lit up with the green wisps and she slammed them into the ground. The ground shook like an earthquake and houses collapsed. Complete chaos broke out between all the people. Then a huge explosion happened and fire sprang up everywhere.

     Snoke forgot his pain. "Smoke! Mommy!" He screamed. His mother was still held down by Liesel's magic. Snoke ran toward her but suddenly fire flashed in front of him, separating the two.

     More explosions happened. Screams from everyone could be heard from all around.  Angrily, Snoke glared at Liesel. She gave a cold smile before disappearing, leaving flames in her path so no one knew where she went.

     The ground shook under Snoke. Arura grabbed him and pulled him away just before the ground disappeared.

     Explosions burst up randomly and Arura and Snoke were surrounded by breaking ground. Then fire burst out of the cracks in the ground and closed in on the two.

     Snoke looked at Arura. She was shaking. "So this is how we die," she said quietly. "Burned to a crisp." Fire spewed right next to Arura. She yelled and jumped away.

     Something told Snoke to look up. He saw a tree falling towards him and Arura. Normally he would run but they were trapped. So Snoke did the second thing that came to mind. He pulled Arura into an embrace and, being the taller one, pushed her under his body. Arura didn't care. She let him do it and she didn't say a word.

     They didn't know how long they stayed that way but the impact never came. Finally Snoke opened his eyes. The fire was gone. He release Arura and she studied the surroundings. The ground was jolted but there weren't any more gaping holes. Then Arura's eyes widened. "Whoa."

     "What?"

     "Look!" She pointed upwards. Snoke looked up and he saw the tree suspended in the air above him and Arura. He didn't realize it then but that would mark the very first time he would ever use the Force.

     He and Arura slowly moved away from the tree. Suddenly it crashed to the ground. Both jumped. But the tree didn't do anything besides make a giant crash.

     Realizing they were safe Snoke and Arura went around to see the damage. The whole town was destroyed. Dead bodies were everywhere.

     "Mommy? Smoke?" Snoke called. "Mommy! Smoke!"

     Arura saw her adoptive family (her biological mother died at child birth and her father had been shot). They were all dead. She wasn't the only orphan. Snoke found his mother (he didn't know who his father was). His mother had been burned to a skeleton.

     Snoke hung his head. He began to cry. "Don't cry," said Arura. "Maybe we can find your father, Smoke."

     "He my brother," sobbed Snoke. Yet he wiped away his tears and the two searched.

     They found the cell. Snoke and Arura tore it open only to find everyone inside dead. Snoke cried harder. Arura joined and the two stood in the middle of the wreck, crying.

* * *

     Snoke looked down at the eyes of Arura. She looked angry at him. "Ren, let her go," said Snoke.

     "WHAT?!?" Yelped Kylo. "Master, are you insane?!"

      _ **"I SAID RELEASE HER!"**_ Kylo growled. Nevertheless he freed Arura's arms and stood back. "Get out! All of you!" commanded Snoke. Huffing, Kylo stormed out, Phasma, Hux and the other stormtroopers in pursuit. Phasma silently dropped a camera before leaving.  
 

   The chamber door shut. Silence filled the room. Snoke looked down at the tiny Arura Jai Cogg Sheelal. "I never thought I'd see you on this side of the battle," said Arura sharply. "Not after everything we've been through."

     "Times have changed," said Snoke coldly. "I'm not the same Snoke you knew."

     "And I can tell," said Arura.

     Snoke studied her. She really hadn't changed much. The only major difference was her hair color and the Grievous add-ons. "Why did you put General Grievous parts on you?"

     "Qymean Jai Sheelal was my great-grandfather. And I have spent my years learning more about my ancestors, preferably Qymean Jai and his siblings."

     Snoke nodded. "Quite an interesting way to spend your lifetime." She stared at Snoke, her eyebrows furrowed. Snoke just stared back. Then Snoke and Arura softened their gaze. Cautiously, Snoke reached down. His fingertips touched the floor. Arura climbed on and Snoke brought her up so he could see her better.

     For the first time in years, Snoke didn't feel the Dark Side of the Force talking to him. The Force had completely disappeared, leaving mortal thoughts and feeling to themselves. He felt like the many times he had for years following that fateful day.

     The feeling of happiness while in the presence of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! And maybe I'll explore on other adventures of Snoke and Arura. For now, this chapter is good. XD
> 
> Speed OC backgrounds below. Read if you want:
> 
> Arura is a Kaleesh decendent (or the great-granddaughter of General Grievous) since two of my other OCs are actually from Kaleesh but they died before Star Wars: Episode V. 
> 
> Smoke is what I thought Snoke was called at first.
> 
> Liesel is Loki's kid. One of my discarded stories had Loki coming over to the Star Wars world and giving birth to a daughter. Because of all the trouble he was having in Asgard, Loki was forced to leave his daughter in the care of a bounty hunter. And then Liesel got a whole new character and became the jerk she is.
> 
> Okay there's some useless information. Like I said before, please review!


End file.
